


Happy Father’s Day

by Strength_in_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and John - Freeform, Gen, quick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Just a quick summary of how Dean looks up to and admires his father.





	Happy Father’s Day

Dean’s father, John Winchester, was a striking figure, an imposing man, intimidating as much as he was comforting. He had powerful arms and a frightening glare, one shaped from experiences too haunting to imagine. Still, he had a welcoming smile, an infectious laugh and an engaging personality.

They didn’t always have easy times. How many families do? Dean’s mom was killed when he was very young. His father, and little brother were all he had after that. Suddenly his Dad was moving the boys to different motel’s all the time and Dean was left alone more often than he wanted, but they were still a close family. They depended more each day on this man, who had seen and endured so much terror and mayhem. He was Dean and Sam’s rock. 

There were long hours and stressful times ahead. John’s work shifts would change, Dean remembers, and there were days when disturbing his sleep was forbidden. His weary eyes reddened sometimes, his body was exhausted but never broken, and Yet, Dean could still see how much John loved being a dad, accepting his most important responsibility. He helped teach the boys to ride a bike, to run, to throw. When he walked out of the house and said good-bye for the day, his kids knew the the risks. And knowing made his safe returns more special.

Some day, Dean hoped to be like him. 

Through the years, Dean and his Father built a solid relationship. They had their battles, of course, but they were few and far between. A disciplinarian from his military days, John showed Dean the depths of his compassion. Once when Dean inadvertently drove home past curfew one night while still in high school, he walked into the motel room and saw his dad waiting for him. John looked disheveled, and his glare, that same one Dean feared seeing as a boy, softened into a display of relief. A comforting hug, and a reminder of the rules came swiftly. The ordeal was quick but thorough as John wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Being home safely, truthfully, was John’s only concern. For as powerful a professional he had become, he was still, first and foremost, dean’s dad.

Dean and his brother played football with John and they ran track as a family. Dean knew that in his father’s eyes, he and Sam were Dad’s greatest achievement. When each member of the family had a victorious hunt, the victory was shared. John never asked for too much, and expected very little. He demanded his kids give their best effort. He believed in setting goals and working hard to achieve them. There were losses and small victories. Failure was a harsh reality, and something to be learned from. Most importantly he wanted his children to be safe. 

When Dean’s little brother Sam, went away to college, Dad drove by the school to check on him and make sure he was okay. He felt guilty for getting into a fight with his son, but Sam was always the one striving for a normal life. Deep down, John wanted him to have that apple pie life. He knew it was bad out there in the world, somethings he couldn’t protect Sam from, and for probably the first time in his life he showed fear.   
Once Dean began taking his own path, he and his father became best friends. They were just two guys building memories. Here was someone who gave everything he had, and more, for those he loved. Dean admired everything about him. 

So yeah John had his downsides, and yeah, he was a hard ass, especially when it came to Dean. He put too much pressure on his eldest and was obsessed with the supernatural to the point when it drove away his youngest son. In fact, his obsession cracked his perfect family portrait in half. But with Mary gone, that perfect life was already gone. So John did the best he could with what he had. And he had two of the most precious gifts in the world. Those two boys loved him because he loved them. Nothing more to say, except he tried his best.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly because it was Father’s Day. I’m sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
